


and fall in love with mysteries

by pansyseed



Series: wizard pride [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Nonbinary Character, Pride, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansyseed/pseuds/pansyseed
Summary: Luna and Ginny go to a pride festival.





	and fall in love with mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this pretty much immediately after posting electricity everywhere but wasn't sure i was going to post it at all... but, might as well!! what kind of lesbian would i be if i didn't give THE BEST F/F SHIP some attention
> 
> again, happy pride month, loves!

The thing you love the most about today is the sound of the wooden beads on her wrist clacking together as your interlocked hands swing back and forth.

You like to play with her bracelets when you sit together, rotating each one and appreciating the colors of the paint on their surfaces. The rainbow of one, the yellow and white and violet and black of the next, and the sunset scheme of the last. She used the same paints on your sneakers, the canvas material a gradient of oranges to whites to magentas. They make you feel at home.

Her dress is blue and billowing, and underneath she’s wearing tights and knee-length socks. You wonder how she’s not boiling in this heat, but after this long you’ve learned not to think too much of anything peculiar about Luna. They just make her all the more extraordinary.

You sit down on the sidewalk and let her twist your hair into an intricate array of plaits and knots, whispering charms with each one. Not real spells, just ones that Muggles use to help them get through their days. You always love hearing her prattle about Muggle folklores and traditions, as well as the magical creatures that you don’t quite believe in.

She soaks up more knowledge than anyone you’ve met, and her intuition is sharp as a blade. You love her more than you could ever explain. You’re so lucky you get to live in a world where you get to love such a beautiful soul.

You only hope she didn’t notice the ring box in your pocket when you sat down.

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from mysterious you by hellogoodbye, which is a very good linny song


End file.
